Nuclear Waste
by Hiro MD
Summary: A 3-year old was expose to high laval's of radiation that was force for to be under quarantine a lead-line room at SF children's Hospital for two weeks and turned into a medical test subject for the radiation respond team. Can Dr. Hiro Hamada fid a cure for for radiation sickness. Read and find out.
1. Exposure

**It was another day at the New Clinic at SF Children's Hospital. I was busy seeing patient's**

Crystal: Hiro, you have a patient in Exam. 4.

Hiro:"Got it".

 **Ever since our new clinic was open, it got really busy, Seeing kids with sore throats,Fevers, Broken arms and more. GoGo came in with Johnny. She came Up to the reception Rina.**

Rina:"Well GoGo? What's bring you back in the clinic"?

GoGo:"His diaper rash wouldn't go away".

Rina:"I'll see of Hiro can see you."

 **I was at my desk in the exam. room filling out charts on the computer until my intercom went off. I answered it.**

Hiro:"Yes Rina What is it?"

Rina: _"It's GoGo. her son is not feeling to well"._

Hiro:"Okey send her back to Exam. 6".

 **GoGo enter the room. Fred was at work.**

Hiro:"GoGo. It good to see you back. So what's the problem.

GoGo:" I was changing his diaper and I put rash cream on him, but the diaper wouldn't go away.

Hiro:"Okay, Well let me have a look."

 **I asked GoGo to take off his clothes and diaper off and put on an infant exam. gown on. I went to the sink and wash my hands and put gloves on. I asks GoGo to lie Johnny on his back. I took his temperature on his rectum. No Fever. I got my pen light and exam. the rash. I call Baymax in for a consult. I wrote up a prescription for a special rash cream. I put some on over his rash and GoGo put a diaper on him and his clothes back on him. I got out of the room and herd the** **intercom.**

Intercom: _"Dr. Hamada. Report to the emergency room. Dr. Hamada. Report to the emergency room stat"._

 **I ran to the Emergency room. The guys in a yellow suit was being in a 3 year old in in a seal up gurney with an O2tank.**

Hiro:What do we have?"

Guy in Yellow:"A 3 year old Homeless Helen develop radiation sickness. She's highly exposed. Please step out of the hallway. she is under Quarantine You have a lead-line room?"

Hiro:"On the 6th floor south wing on our iodine-131 unit.

Guy in Yellow:"Let move her.".

 **The Guys in yellow is the radiation Respond team. RR Team for short. They would not let us go in the room they got her in the room, They put her on the bed. The cut her clothes off. The radiation started to burn her skin so she's rushed her in the shower in the bathroom and ran a cold shower on her. They dried her off and put her back on the bed and into a gown. they put a catheter in her bladder attached to a urine pump and a long tube to the toilet. They took her vitals and use the radiation meter to scan her and started up an I.V. on her. They step out of the room and sealed up the room. Jeff was the leader of the RR team. He talk to us in the hallway.**

Jeff:" She is at a danger level of radiation because she's so young. She's on antibiotics. She develop a fever,.Keep on eye on her. Medical care is needed. Her urine may be radioactive that's why a catheter is needed. It going through a urine pump through a long tube onto the toilet. Make sure you flush the urine down. Anything that use must stay in the room. If you want to keep your stuff. It must bagged up and kept here for three month.

 **They left the Hospital. They said the we may go in as long as we have our protection suits.**

Crysral:"What kind of radiation was it"?

Hiro:"The RR team said it was Nuclear. Her leval went up to 150. Dangerously high. She need to be here for a while until the radiation wears off. they did give her somthing to protect her thyroid".

Crystal:"Where are the parents"?

 **I stop looking at her chart and looked at crystal.**

Hiro:"She's homeless. Her perant died of cancer when she was very little. Shel was being fostered care until the people took care of her banned her so she was living on the streets. She's safe now. We need to keep an eye on her make sure the radiation enters her blood stream. If it does, I may have to filter her blood with could make her sicker".

 **All the sudden.**

Intercom: _"Code blue in Lead-Line room. Code blue in Lead-Line room._

 **We ran down the hallway. We put on our protection suit and unseal the room. I listen with my stethoscope.**

Hiro:"The radiation must be to strong. It's closing up her airway. We must intubate".

 **Lucky We had the supplies we need to use in the lead-line room. I intubate Helen. She was stabled. My stethoscope had to stay in the room.** **We took our gear off and seal up the room and scanned ourselves.**

Crystal:"Why was she on the catheter"?

Hiro:"Because her urine is radioactive. If it set in her bladder, It could destroy her bladder because it's a thin organ. If she didn't had the catheter in and it destroy her bladder, I may have to create a stoma in surgery with required a collection bag outside of her body".

Crystal:"This radiation does create lots of medical attention."

Hiro:"Yes it does and could cause serious damage to a young child".

 **I was on my break, I called Honey up. I told her that I will not be home for a couple of days Crystal came in to pour herself a cup of coffee.**

Crystal:"I thought Honey was working here".

Hiro:"She did but she quit.. Now she's a house Mom. she like to be home when the kids get home from School."

Crystal:" You know we have a room next to the lead-line room. You may crash there while you care for your patient".

Hiro:"Thanks".

* * *

 **End of Ch.1**


	2. Test subject

**Back at home, Honey was tucking the kids in. Maggie was talking to her Mom.**

Maggie:"Mom? Why is Dad still at work?"

Honey:"Sweetie He's has a big case he's working on. So he will not be home for a while. How's your science project coming"?

Maggie:" I need Dad to help me."

Honey:"I'll help you. What's is it about?"

Maggie:"It on genetic's."

Honey:"I think Baymax can help you with that"?

Maggie:"Where is he"?

Honey:"He's in his charger in your Dad's office. You have School tomorrow".

 **Honey Kissed Maggie good night and tucked her in.**

* * *

 **Back at the Hospital, Crystal was researching Radiation. In Helen's case it** **critical. Crystal was reading about it and got her shocking. She printed out. She went into the room and woke me up.**

Crystal:"Sorry to wake you up. I want you to reed this.

 **I was shocked after I read this.**

Hiro: The Radiation it's Liquefy the brain, She heading toward disability due to brain damage, She could become medically fragile.

Crystal:" She's already is medically fragile. That radiation is strong. Wee need to watch her carefully. If not treated, she could become a vegetable worse death.

 **I had to get up even it's 4:00 in the Morning. What can I say, It was a Doctor's job to work overnight at the Hospital. I showered and got dress in scrubs. I had no choice. I had to sleep in Hospital's P.J. I went down the the cafeteria to have breakfast. I went back up stair to put on my Radiation protection gear on and into the room. The machine was still breathing for Helen. I check her vital's. I had to get a urine sample from the lead box and sealed it up in a lead container. I use the meter and scanned her. The readings wasn't going down. Something was wrong. Lucky I had another bag of medicine.. I changed her I.V bag. I hook her up on the EEG Monitor to check for brain waves. The radiation was starting to Liquefy the brain so I upper dose on her I.V pump. I came out of the room. I took the urine sample in a sealed up lead container to the radiation lab for study. I walked in the hallway when I met up with Crystal.**

Hiro:"What's going on?"

Crystal:"Where going to need to turn our little patient into a Guinea pig. The RR team called and they want us to take some sampling or every organ and tissue inside the body".

Hiro:"You mean they want us do a big surgical procedure in the room?"

Crystal:"It also including some blood draw and T-cells. They want to know where the radiation is in now or Why is not leaving her body. Were going to need all the medical supplies we need. Where going to need a sedate her while we do the procedure.

Hiro:"How long will it take?"

Crystal:" One hours. One of the RR team Jeff will assist us while we do the procedure. Here he comes."

Jeff:"My name is Jeff and I one of the radiation respond team. Are we we almost ready?"

Crystal:"We need to get the supplies first.

 **We went to the supply room with a create that got wrapped in plastic. We got Skin biopsy punch,Scalpel, Blood draw kit, LP kit,Biopsy needle, Syringes to harvest t-cells and a Bone marrow kit and gauze pads and suture kit. Crystal went to the pharmacy and got a bottle a sedative to fill the syringes up. We got all the supplies for the harvesting procedure. We got our suits on and went into the room. We gather the supplies on the bedside table. Jeff took some lead containers out.**

Jeff:"You guys do the harvesting and I'll collect samples".

 **Crystal use the sedative through her I.V line. We started to punch,cutting the skin and use the biopsy needle. Jeff did some blood draw and Bone marrow draw and T-cells. I suture the surgical cuts together and put gauze pads on them and did an LP. We were all done.**

Jeff:"Good job. I'll take all of these sample to the lab and I'll let you know the test results.

Hiro:"How can the nuclear radiation not leaving her body?"

Jeff:" That what were trying to find out why se we can treat what she got.

 **We took our suits off and got out the room and sealed it up. I went the the employee shower and took a hot shower to starlize myself then put some clan scrubs on and went to see other patients. I came up to crystal.**

Hiro:"Crystal? Do we have a portable MRI Machine? I like to do a full body scan on Helen."

Crystal:" Yes but it needs to be wrapped in plastic first."

Hiro:"I know where can I get a roll of Plastic"?

Crystal:"It's up in the cancer unit. We use it to prepare room for the iodine therapy. Wait? What about Baymax? Can he do it? That 's why your brother created him right"?

 **I stopped what I'm doing and think for a minute's.**

Hiro:"I need to upgrade him to be an MRI scanner.

I rushed home and got Baymax and into the garage. I google MRI and use his healthcare chip to add it. I tested it on myself. I lie down on my bed and Baymax switch himself into MRI Mode and scan my whole body with a beam of lights coming out his black eye's. His eye's turned green when he went into MRI mode. Back at the Hospital, I prepared Baymax by put a suit on him. After we went to the patient's room. I switch him to MRI Mode. He started to scan Helen's Body from head to toe. I look at the images on the computer screen. That scan was 20 Minute's.

Hiro:"Okay Baymax you can stop scanning. I got what I need.

Baymax turned off his scanner. I E-mailed the image's to my office with is the room next door temporary. I helped Baymax take off his suit then I took off mine. I went in my office and look at her images on the computer. I looked at her legs. her bones didn't look to good. I called Crystal in my. room. Crystal came up to the computer.

Hiro:"Look at her lags. The radiation got to her bones and burning them. She going to loose the use of her legs.

 **I look at Crystal.**

Hiro:"We may have to amputate both of her legs with means doing surgery in the room".

* * *

 **End od Ch .2**


	3. Becoming crippled

**Back at home, Maggie was looking for Baymax.**

Maggie."Mom! Have so seen Baymax? He's suppose to help me with my science project.

Honey:"You Dad has him".

Maggie:"What"!?

Honey:"Sweetie your Dad needs him for work. Tell you what, Why don't you take a break and would you like to bake cookies with me".

Maggie:"What kind"?

Honey:"Chocolate chip".

Maggie:"That's is my favorite.

 **Honey an Maggie was in the kitchen when the phone ring. SF Children's Hospital showed up on the ID. Honey answered it and put it on speaker phone.**

Honey:"Hi Honey".

Maggie:"Hi Dad."

Hiro: _"Maggie? Why is she's not in School"?_

Honey:"Teachers work day. Were in the kitchen making cookie.

 _Hiro:"Listen I'm going to be stuck at work for a while. I have a big medical case I'm working on so I will not be home at all. Maggie, I'm sorry I took Baymax away from helping your science project"._

Maggie:"I understand Dad".

 _Hiro:"Thank you sweetie. That means a lot to me. Look It gotta go"._

Honey:"Aright take care love you bye."

* * *

 **Back at the Hospital, I was in the break room thinking that what are we about to do next. I was thinking the she could become cripple for the rest of her life. The radiation started to take course damaging her. If it get up to her brain, It would be to late. There must be a better way besides amputate. Crystal came into the break room**.

Crystal:"I looked closely at her scans. Her bones is burnt up".

Hiro:"Well have to do it. We have no choice".

 **We held our head together and prayed thinking a little girl is about to lose both of her legs. Surgery in her room will take 10 to 12 hours. We went to the surgical suite to get the surgical kit for the amputateion procedure. Surgery will start at 1am so I went to bed early at 5pm to get some sleep. It was 11pm. My alarm went off. I got up, showered and got something to eat. I went upstair and the surgical team was getting ready. We came into the room including Baymax. Once we got in the room, Baymax scanned her legs. I look at the computer screen. The radiation burned off her bones. I drew the lines were we going to take off. Crystal started to give her sedation through her I.V line. We shined a light on her legs and covered up the patient's from the head down. It's ben 10 hours, We were finished. We took both legs into big bags and sent them to the lab. We threw the surgical instruments in the radiation waste and got out of the room we took a long shower. We got to the cafeteria and got something to eat. We were starved after a 10 hour surgery. Baymax stayed in the room. She lost a lot of blood during surgery so he did the transfusion. Blood-pressure was low. 80.50. She was still hooked on the video EEG and still had the catheter in. I was in the lab designing robot legs for her. The fax from the RR team came through. It was the test result back. I looked sad. There is no way the stop the radiation. She's dying so I need to act fast.I had to go back into her room with my gear on. Baymax was scanning her.**

Baymax:"Her lungs are damages. We'll have to keep breathing for her. Her brain waves doesn't look good. her brain is damage with requires days of rehab.

Hiro: This stuff is growing fast like cancer. The only way to get rid of it through chemotherapy".

 **I stopped and think. My eyes grew wide**

Hiro:"That's it! If chemotherapy could kill cancer, It may get rid of the radiation that is growing inside her body".

 **I called Crystal from the room.**

Hiro:"Crystal, Call the Pharmacy I need two bags of Chemotherapy. I think I found the cure for the radiation".

 **Crystal went into the room.**

Crystal:"What's going on"?

Hiro:"I should of thought of this. If chemotherapy could kill cancer, It may get rid of the radiation that is growing inside her body. We have to try".

 **I hook the Chemotherapy bag and start her pump up. The next morning, Crystal was walking in the hallway saw radioactive urine in the bag. It was green.**

Crystal:"Hiro! you got to see this!"

Hiro:"What."

Crystal:"I think it's working".

 **I went in the room with the radiation meter. It was coming down to 10.**

Hiro:"Your right. She finally getting rid of the radiation We need to alert the FDA and the RR team. But the down side is that she lost her legs and her lungs so she'll need to have a tracheostomy tube in from surgery and a portable machine to breathe for her While were at it, I'll need remove her entire bladder and crate a stoma. I found out from Baymax that part of her brain that sends a message to her bladder got destroyed from the radiation and need everyday medical care for the rest of her life.".

 **A couple day passed. The level went to normal. All the radiation was out of her system and she was out of the Lead line room. We had to take her to surgery for ReConstruction surgery. 8 hours later, she was in I.C.U. I was doing tracheostomy care on her and stoma care. Crystal paged me.**

Hiro:"Baymax, watch her. I'll be back".

 **I went into Crystals Office.**

Crystal:"I found out that what caused her radiation sickness. The foster parent that took care of her was abusing her. The father worked at the power plant, he took a lot of drugs and dumped her off at the power plant. He was hearing voices that if the radiation contact her that she will have super powers So he blind fold her and carried her to the pipes the the steam came threw in her. The police came and arrest him and the guys in yellow suits got her out and brought her here. Lucky she was still alive and second thing, I like to con grads your for finding the cure for her sickness. In your Honored, The FDA and I are going to host a dinner party".

Hiro:"Thank you and I know what speech I'm going give out".

Crystal: Great. You may go home now. You must be tired you'v ben here long enough".

Hiro:"Thank you. I arrange another foster family.

Crystal:"Will take care of it. You'v done enough. Get some rest tonight. See you tomorrow"?

Hiro:"Thanks Crystal".

* * *

 **Back at home the kids were doing their homework when I came home.**

Hiro:" I'm Home"!

Maggie:"Daddy! The School's science fair is tomorrow".

Hiro:"I don't think i'm going to make it tomorrow. Listen, Were going to a special dinner next week. I'm being Honored for finding a cure for the illness I had to deal with".

Honey:"Oh Honey that's great. What illness'?

Hiro:" Radiation sickness.A little girl was exposed to radiation and had to spent two weeks in a lead-line room. So I'll be giving a speech, Oh Maggie, when is your science fair?"

Maggie:" It at 5:00pm tomorrow.

Hiro:"I think I'll be able to make it. I promise".

 **It was tomorrow night. The School science fair was going on. However, Crystal held me up at work. One Doctor call in sick and they were short and I had to work over time. It was 10:00pm and I was coming in the door. Honey had her hands on her side looking angry. I think in my mine this this is it. She's going to leave me. I broke my promise .**

Honey:"You promised your daughter that you will be there and you broke it. I can see your to wrapped up in your career to go to your science fair.

 **The next morning, Honey came downstair with luggages with the kids.**

Hiro:"Where are you guys going"?

Honey:"Away Were leaving you temporary. If you don't care about your daughters School science fair, You don't care at all.

 **Honey shut the door. I went to work and went into the break. Crystal saw me at the table"**.

Crystal:"What' going on"?

Hiro:"My wife left me with the kids. I broke a promise. My daughter's School was having a science fair and I told my daughter that I'll be there. It was last night and I know my work is important.

Crystal:"Hiro. you should a told me. I could gave you the night off. I could of ask another Doctor to fill in.

Hiro:"I didn't want a disappointment you. I want you to be proud of me. Beside I red in the employee handbook that every Physician must fill in for a back up as a substitute".

Crystal:"That's true but when's it's a family event. It's okey to bend that rule once in a while".

Hiro:"I does't say that anywhere".

Crystal:"That was out of date. Whoever printed out those books need to add that. We sort of change that rule because families comes first.

 **I smiles at Crystal.**

Hiro:"Thanks'. Well got patient's to see. Thanks for the pep talk".

Crystal:"No problem. I forget Helen needs to be nursed and I'll make sure that our employee handbook is up dated.

Hiro:"Thanks".

 **I went out of the break room and grabbed some patient's charts and went to see them. I went into Helen's room checking on her stoma. cleaned around the area and placed a ostomy bag on. A social worker came into the room.**

Cindy: "Dr Hamada?"

Hiro:"Yes"?

Cindy:"My name is Cindy. Children's services. We found a family for Helen. How She's doing"?

Hiro:"Well she's no longer Radioactive. I put her on chemotherapy."

Cindy:"She didn't have cancer."

Hiro:"I know but I discovered that it destroyed the radiation.

Cindy:"What minute, I red you in the paper in the front page".

Hiro:"Well now you know what I did."

Cindy:" I hear that your being Honored at a dinner tomorrow. It's this like a medical convention?"

Hiro:"Kind of like that. Oh I want the new family come to the dinner. Are they prepared for a special need child"?

Cindy:"What do you mean?"

Hiro:"The Radiation gave her brain damage. She nearly died in that room".

Cindy"Okay, I see of the Foster family is prepared for that. Thanks for letting me know. When is the dinner?"

Hiro:"Next Friday at the union hall at 5pm."

 **Cindy got her Iphone out and put it in her Calendar.**

Cindy:"Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you there with the family.

* * *

 **End Of Ch 3.**


	4. A New Cure was found

**I came home from work. Honey was in the kitchen making dinner.**

Hiro:"What are you doing home? I thought you left me".

Honey:"I was about to unit Baymax put a stop to it. He herd us fighting from his charger and he come downstairs after you left for work and had a talk with me".

Hiro:" Great now he's a Marriage counselor. Look it was a simple misunderstanding and I'm sorry I missed Maggie's science fair".

Honey:"I'm sorry too."

Hiro:"Well now that's settle. let's have dinner".

 **I sniff the air**.

Hiro:"Do you smell something burning".

Honey:"OH! NO! The rost in the oven".

 **The smoke detector went off. Lucky Baymax came running down and open up the oven and got the fire extinguisher and took the fire out. Honey coughed from the smoke. Baymax sat her down and gave her oxygen from his healthcare chip.. I looked at her. She had the mask on.I got my pen light to exam. her eye's and listen to her lungs with my stethoscope.**

Baymax:"All that smoke required my attention.."

Hiro"Honey are you okey?"

Honey:"Fine. Let's go out for dinner.

 **We went out for pizza for dinner. We went to galaxy pizza. They had video games, ball play area SkeeBall,laser tag and a show. The kids played. Honey and I played Laser tag. Tadashi was in the ball pit. After we played, our pizza was at the table. Honey ordered dinner with two jugs of pepsi. After dinner, We went out for ice-cream and come home. except Baymax smelled grease on our breath. We explain that our dinner was burnt up and we needed an outing**

Honey:"Hiro? I'm sorry I burned our dinner. I was feeling sorry for myself that I forget about dinner in the oven".

Hiro:" That's okey It was an accident".

Honey:"Okey kids take your prizes and head upstairs to bed".

 **Honey turned to me.**

Honey:"Nervous for next Friday?"

Hiro:"Well I need to work on my speech. Look on the bright side. We did not have to do dishes tonight".

Honey:"Speaking of. Can we put a dishwasher in our kitchen"?

Hiro:"I suppose so Why".

Honey:"Well sears is having a dishwasher sale this week so I thought maybe we can look at dishwashers tomorrow? My hands get wrinkles every times,

Hiro:"Sure Why not. Well go after I get home from work Tomorrow".

 **Honey hugged and kissed me and we went upstairs to bed. After I came home from, the next day. We went to sear to look at** **dishwashers. I brought one and it got installed the next day. There was no charge for installation. It had delay setting up to 12 hours,Auto-wash and heat dry. I was upstairs working on my speech. Honey came upstairs with some tea for me.**

* * *

 **The next day at the Hospital, I went to visit Helen in the Rehab unit She was sitting up watching T.V and eating lunch.**

Hiro:"Well looks who up".

 **The Rehab nurse came up to name is Trisha.**

Trisha:"She's breathing through her tracheostomy tube. She's ben working with a respiratory therapist.

 **I put on my stethoscope listen to her lungs.**

Hiro:"She sounds good".

Trisha:"She also has another surprise for you".

 **Helen got out of bed with her new legs on the walker.**

Hiro:"Boy she learned fast".

Trisha:"We ben working in the Rehab gym for hours

Hiro:"Well I have some great news. Cindy the social worker rounded up a family. Will need to teach them to do tracheostomy and Stoma care".

Trisha:"Have you met them?"

Hiro:"No I haven't".

Trisha"Well I talk to Cindy and I think you know these couple but I won't tell you who they are. It's a surprise".

 **I looked puzzled.**

Hiro:"Okey She can be discharged and I need to send her Home with a parable suction machine for the tracheostomy care and a respirator to hook for tracheostomy tube at night so he she can breath at night because the she lie down, it cuts off her airway because the radiation damage her lungs. Also stoma supplies.

 **Cindy came to the Hospital.**

Trisha:"What is she doing her"?

Hiro:"She's going to take her to her foster parents and I'll have a visiting nurse to come to their home to tech them on how to care for a special medically need child".

Cindy:" Helen are you ready?"

 **Helen nodded her head yes and grabbed her walker and took off. That was the last time we saw her. Helen died the next morning. The chemo got rid of the** **radiation but it was too late. The left over radiation the the chemo was trying to destroy killed off all her brain cells and stopped her heart. So much her being a medical test subject. I didn't get my raise that just got worse. I was suspended from my job for awhile because the clinical trial did not work. There was a knock at the door and I answered.**

Hiro:" GoGo? Fred? what are doing here"?

GoGo:"We did had a surprise for you. We were suppose to be the parents.

Hiro:"You were suppose to be the parents"?

Fred:"Yea we were suppose to take a class on raising a special need child. I'm sorry she passed away and you were suspended from your job? How long"?

Hiro:"My boss said until the autopsy comes back. She thinks the experimental treatment killed her. I never lost a patient before in my worse it gets"?

It did got worse. The autopsy came back the next day. I was at the table drinking coffee and having breakfast until all the sudden red and blue flashing lights were outside of the house. One of the officer knock on the door. For a second I was handcuffed by Officer Brown.

Officer Brown:Hiro? you under arrest"

I looked at crystal.

Hiro:"Crystal? What's going on"?

Crystal:" The autopsy came back. You killed a patient".

Hiro:It was experimental treatment.

 **My alarm went off. I woke up in a cold sweat.**

Hiro:"What a dream or nightmare".

 **Helen did not die. It was all a nightmare. I took a shower and went to work. I saw patient's all day in the clinic. That night, I was getting ready or the dinner.**

* * *

 **End of Ch. 4**


	5. The Banquet

**That night at the union hall, everybody was sitting at their dinner table. They were serving chicken or steak ,asparagus with holiday sauce, Fresh fruit. For the kids, Chicken fingers or hamburger, Kids fruit cup or french fries. The FDA came plus Cindy the social worker.**

Hiro:"You finally made it. Jeff, this is my wife Honey, My kids Maggie,Tadgoshi, The twins Margret and Mary".

Jeff:"You sure is a hand full. How old are they"?

Hiro:"Maggie is nine, The twins are a year old and Tadgoshi is 4 years olds. kid this is the leader of the radiation respond team.

Maggie:"Please to meet you sir".

Hiro:"Kids, why don't you pick out a table to sit at".

Jeff:"Hiro, I am so proud of you. You finally cured Helen".

Hiro:" Well it was easy but on the bottom line is the radiation damage some of her".

Jeff:"I know Crystal told me.

The light Demed.

Jeff:"It's showtime.

 **One of the FDA Nancy went up on stage**.

Nancy:"I like to than you all for coming this evening. Dr. Homanta our top specialist at SF Children's Hospital had discovered a new illness that was impossible to treat. One day he got an idea how to treat this illness that exited already. The next day it happened. One of his patient was cured but ended up became to have some disability and crippled. with ReConstruction surgery and rehab, she bounced back. If it wasn't for Dr. Homanta, she wouldn't be alive today. Her he is the top specialist Dr. Homanta.

 **Everybody clapped, I went up to the microphone and started my speech.**

Hiro:"A Month ago, a 3 year old was exposed to high laval's of radiation. the caused for to be under quarantine in a lead-line room for two weeks. with all the procedures performed in her room, The radiation was too strong for a little girl for her age the destroy the tissue muscles of her legs that forced us to amputate both legs and was fitted for artificial legs. The Radiation also liquified the brain that made has became disability and medical fragled. I thoughI was going to lose until an idea popped in my head the if I start up with some chemotherapy, I will destroy the radiation that was growing inside her body. The next morning, we discovered the levels were going down but left her with a disability. Now I like to bring out my survival patient Helen.

 **Everybody clapped. Down on the red rug is Cindy the social worker and Baymax pushing Helen in the wheelchair. Bax pushed Helen up o me and I'm holding a medal.**

Hiro:"Helen, I like to give you a medal of survival".

 **Everyone clapped as I hang the medal around her neck. She started to choke from her** **tracheostomy tube so baymax got her portable suction unit to suck out the stuff from her** **tracheostomy tube. Cindy got up to the microphone.**

Cindy:"Now I like to bring you out Helen's parents.

 **The doors open. I looked up and my mouth wide open.**

Hiro:" Fred? GoGo"?

 **They went up to the microphone.**

GoGo:" It's ben an honored that we were picked as foster parents. We also have a 4 month old son. How can we be so blessed with another child. My husband and I were talking about having two kids".

Cindy" But are you guys ready to make a commitment to raise and care for a special need child".

GoGo:"Will do enything."

 **Crystal stepped up to the mic.**

Crystal:"With reminds me my next project is opening up a respit care center for special need children so the SF Children's Hospital will put a fundraiser to raise the money to build a center.

 **Everyone clapped.**

Crystal:"Thanks you listening. Enjoy your dinner".

 **Crystal Stepped Down**

Hiro."So What fundraiser are you planning?"

Crystal:"It's a blood drive. Whoever donate blood will let a chance to donate for charity."

Hiro:"Where is this Blood drive?"

Crystal:" It will be in front of the Hospital. Were going to set-up a white tent. It will be an outdoor clinic. Oh I need you to work there to check vitals after they donate."

Hiro:"Baymax can do that. I'll take blood.

Crystal:"Are you able to stick a needle in people's vain's?"

Hiro:"Hey I didn't go to medical School for nothing."

Crystal:"Will great. I'll order some blood bags and supplies and a needle bucket."

 **It was 8:00pm. The banquet was over. I stayed help clean up. and we went home for the night.**

* * *

 **End of Ch. 5**


	6. Fundraiser, Back to the drawing board

**Two weeks later, It was time for the blood drive. I help set-up the big tent. Baymax wheeled in seven gurneys out and put a fitted white sheet on. I got out the cookies and juice. We set-up a kids table with coloring books on science health and take home first aid kits. I brought oxygen masks and tanks out to use for stand-by The fair was was in line to give blood One gurney was for blood giving station and the rest is for watching over patient after giving blood. The first person to give blood is GoGo.**

Hiro:"Are you ready?"

GoGo:" Is I am

 **Baymax was giving GoGo a little exam see if she could donate. He ask her to lie down on the gurney. He put a blood pressure cuff around her arm. I was getting the puppies ready. I felt her arm to look for an artery and wiped that area with iodine. I insert a needle in and blood started to come out and into a bag. I use the scale to weigh the blood bag. After the few minute's, GoGo was shivering so Baymax put a warm blanket on her. Blood-Pressure was dropping as she donates. After she was done. She went on another gurney to be watched after. Baymax put another warn blanket on her and check her vital's. Baymax sat her up on the gurney and got her cookies and juice. 30 minute's, GoGo was recovered and she donated 1,000 dollars. It was Fred's turn to donate. After he donated, He was gasping for air so I gave him some oxygen. His recovery time was more the GoGo because for some reason because his allergy to hot wings, His Body needed all of his blood to stay in. He did not know. I was at his gurney. He was on oxygen.**

Hiro:Fred, Why did you donate because your allergy:?

 **He took his mask off to talk to me while he gasp for air.**

Fred:"Because...I just want...to do it ...for...charity.

 **I put his mask back on. I asks baymax to check his vials while I listen to his lung's with my stethoscope. I ask him to take deep breaths.**

Hiro:"Fred? I think you have a medical crises. I know this is a Children's Hospital, I may have to admit you. let me talk to my boss. Baymax, keep en eye on him while I talk to crystal".

 **He took his mask off.**

Fred:"Put...me...down for ten ...thousand dollars...for donating".

Baymax put his mask back on.

 **I went to Crystal to talk to her. I came back to Fred's gurney. Baymax give him a warm blanket. I put the rails up. I told everyone to clear the sidewalk and rush him in the Hospital to take his to a room in the teen/young adult unit. Crystal said that we can accept him because he's omy 21. We can treat patient up to 25 years old.**

Hiro:"I thought we were only a Children's Hospital".

Crystal:"Well the rule change. Not only we treat children, we will start getting young adult up to 25 years old. The title will change to SF Children's/Young Adult Hospital".

 **I went back into Fred's room. I drew some blood for thyroid test. I started up an IV and exam his pupil's with my penlight. I put the bed rails up to let his rest. I got his labs back and went back into his room.**

Hiro:"Well Fred, this is not good. Your thyroid laval is high. There our two option. One is surgery or iodine-131 therapy witch requires you to be in a lead-line room for seven days.

Fred:" What is the risk of having surgery"?

Hiro:"You could develop en infection may required Hospital stay for three week and you could have a sore throat because the surgery is having part of your thyroid removed with required nursing care by Baymax."

Fred:"I think I'll do the iodine 131 therapy."

Hiro:"Okey. We need to prepare the room. You may need to have a foley catheter because the radiation goes through your urine so we want to keep draining your bladder. We do not want all that radiation sit in your bladder. It will go in a urine pump and a long tube going to the toilet. I will need to get Baymax to put a foley catheter in, I need to get the room ready for the radiation. Once you come in, I need to hook up your catheter bag up to a urine pump. The treatment will start right away. get some rest. Baymax will be right in.

Fred:"How...Long...will...it take.

 **I ran up put the oxygen mask back on him.**

Hiro:"Shhhh just calm down keep that mask on. Because your thyroid level is high, Your oxygen level is low. The treatment runs through your blood stream through en I.V line. The therapy last up to two hours then you'll be radioactive and not safe to come out. After I close the double doors. I may need to seal the room. You need to stay in the room until the radiation wears off with will require nursing care.

 **Baymax came into the room with the catheter supplies. I close the certain for privacy so Baymax can perform the catheterizion procedure. I got out of the room so Baymax can work. Meantime, I went upstairs on the west wing to prepare the room. I started to cover up everything up with plastic and put a urine pump at his bedside. I attached it to a long tube going to the toilet. I also cover up the seat, sink, door knobs. Remotes, Bedrails. After the room was ready, I wheeled Fred to have his thyroid** **ultrasound. Next, I took him to the iodine therapy ward. I moved him on the bed and hook his catheter bag to the urine pump. The radiation team come in at 6am so we'll have to wait until tomorrow** **morning. I call them at the nurses station to tell them to bring iodine-131 in.**

Crystal:"How come we don't have any here"?

Hiro:"Too radioactive to handle. There the one who can inject it to aa glass syringe".

Crystal:"Glass syringe"?

His:"If it was plastic, It will melt. that how powerful the stuff is."

 **GoGo came in with the kids.**

Hiro:"You might want to visit your husband tonight because he will become radioactive tomorrow,"

GoGo:"What Happen to my husband?"

Hiro:" His thyroid count got too high that cause his oxygen level got to low so I gave him extra oxygen to breathe so were going to perform iodine-131 therapy. He going to have to stay here for a week. Because the radiation, he'll have to be isolated from the other patient's in the sealed up room.

GoGo:"What do you mean a sealed up room"?

Hiro:"This is a special room because it used to treat thyroid disease. The Radiation will destroy part of his thyroid but it will turn is levels back to radiation stays in the body after treatment. the only way out is through his urine. I need you to sign a consent before starting the treatment on your husband. This treatment is pretty expansive. Does he has insurance?

GoGO:"Well yes. he has excellent medical benefits at the amazon company."

Hiro:"Great Follow me?"

 **I took GoGo to the billing office. She had a H.M.O card I put it in the Computer. The next morning, The guys in yellow suits came with a sealed canister. We came into the room. I was covered up in a suit also.**

Hiro: Okey Fred you going to feel yucky once the inject this stuff through your IV line.

 **One guy put a blood pressure cuff around his arm and put a oxygen meter on his finger. Fred was still on oxygen. They start to inject the radiation into his blood stream. Blood-preuure started to drop, Fred was starting to feel cold so I put a warm blanket on him.**

Hiro:"Just relax Fred this is all normal. It's the side effects from the treatment. It will be over one the treatment stops.

 **Two hours later, he became radioactive is not safe enough to come out. I took care of things and closed and went through the double door and took off my suit and sealed up the room and scanned myself. Crystal was in the hallway.**

Crystal:"We raised 10 million dollars. Enough for me to open up a day care center. So how's your friend"?

Hiro:"I'm treating him for High thyroid count. I just have to wait until the radiation wears out".

 **Five day went by, Fred was safe enough to come out. I did a blood draw for thyroid count. Lab came back the next day, Thyroid count went back to normal. The iodine therapy worked and he was discharged from the Hospital. Crystal open up the day care for medically fragled children.**

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
